Nightmares
by Mama Link
Summary: Volga REALLY hates being woken up (I mean, who doesn't?), but he supposes Link is an exception. Especially when the boy has nightmares.
1. Chapter 1

**ugh I'm sorry omg**

 **this one is a little poopy but hey it works**

 **Volga and Link belong to Nintendo c:**

* * *

A subtle movement abruptly forced Volga to become aware of the world once more, and he — quite reluctantly — let himself be pulled from an unconscious reality. It would not have woken most, but the dragon knight hadn't been a very heavy sleeper as of late. He sat up; a low rumble down in his throat, and viridescent eyes narrowed in a glare.

All he saw was Link looking up at him, bright blue eyes wide with fright. One svelte hand was clutching the sheets (as if to draw them back. What on earth was he doing?), and he had one bony knee resting on the mattress. He was dressed in what Volga assumed were his pyjamas: the exact same outfit — without any of the armour — yet, this outfit looked incredibly softer.

"… boy, what are you doing?"

The blond glanced down; nervous blush painting his face a gentle pink. "I, umm.." His voice was so soft and sweet, like he was apologetic for waking him. It was adorable. "I had a nightmare."

Volga sighed; the heel of one massive hand slumberously rubbing at a green eye. "What do you need?"

Link merely toyed with the sheets, almost like he was nervous of answering. He actually refused to answer, until Volga questioned him a second time.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up. I just.. I wanted to see if I could sleep with you, just for tonight. I'm… scared," he stammered, his beautifully coloured eyes cast downwards.

Scared? Of what? The dragon knight decided he'd rather not know.

Instead of kicking him out, he gave a simpering smile, pulling aside the sheets to make a bit more room for the tiny, elvin boy.

"Scared, huh? All right, Link. Get on in."

Seeing his cute cheek dimples show up warmed Volga's heart. But he'd never admit that.

Link joyously clambered into the bed, laying beside his partner, who tugged up the sheets once both were was about to question what frightened him, but that idea was pushed from his mind once the blond scooted closer, and cuddled against his chest, resting his head on the small patch of blond hair that was there. He smelled like smoke and ash! Link never noticed that.

"I take it you're content now—?"

Volga merely got an incoherent mumble from the boy, followed by more cuddling.

Within minutes, Link was asleep; his breathing slow and even. Hopefully, asleep enough to not feel Volga smile against his hair, and press a gentle kiss to the top of his head. Volga had seen that sweet expression when he kissed him a number of times, and that look actually made the dragon knight care for the boy even more.

… of course, he couldn't say that without being awkward.


	2. Nightmares (rewrite)

**So this is just a rewrite I guess? LOL. I got this idea from Fwoosheye and I truly hope they like this! I'm having a massive writer's block so hopefully this has come out okay. Of course I own nothing.**

* * *

Sleep had been hard to come to Volga lately. And when it did, it wasn't as heavy as he liked it to be; the smallest sound or movement woke him with a glare. He certainly hated it, as it'd begun affecting his battle movements, and it's been leaving him even grumpier than usual. The other soldiers have learned to stay out of his way, all except for one.

He's stubborn, even in this life.

Though the movement is subtle, Volga still feels the dip of his bed and becomes aware of the world once more.

He struggles to sit up, his body heavy and his head aching. A growl thunders low in his throat as he blows a candle to life on his bedside table. His eyes must adjust to the sudden light.

All he sees is Link looking up at him, bright blue eyes – even more vibrant in the fire light - wide with fright. One small hand clutches the sheets, one of his knees resting on the thin mattress. He's dressed in what looks like a softer version of his uniform.

Link is still a child, yet braver than the knights of Hyrule if he dares to climb into Volga's bed.

"…. what are you doing?"

Although brave enough to climb into his bed, the blond glances down as he twists the sheets between his small hands that Volga knows will grow into fine pianist's fingers, curled around a sword and ready to fight-

His heart is pounding. He breathes in deeply through his nose, breathes out.

"Were you Volvagia?"

Link's voice is so young that it still takes him by surprise. The question itself had, but hearing that name come from him hurts Volga's chest in an odd way. It takes his breath away and he's left staring at the child.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you," Link says. "That wasn't nice."

The dragon uses the heel of one of his hands, slumberously rubbing at a green eye.

"I had a dream about you, but I don't think it was a dream now."

The blond climbs into the bed despite the look Volga gives him. He becomes a small bump beneath the sheets, an odd and tiny heap of warmth that the dragon couldn't bring to kick out of his bed. He's surprised by how quickly Link falls asleep, a hot jealousy filling his cheeks. It's quick to fade when Volga yawns, deep and causing his eyes to water.

"You had your reasons, boy," Volga murmurs, scooting away from Link as he lays back down. Link rolls over and snuggles against his back. Volga pushes him away.

Link rolls right back. He isn't sleeping at all, just pretending to, the little brat, he thinks as he rolls the child back over.

"You're obnoxious even as a child."

"But you were waiting for me to come back."

The dragon knight's throat tightens and his breathing feels strange. When he feels the blond snuggle against his back again, he doesn't bother pushing him away. He can't. He feels weighted down and his chest hurts. Maybe he _had_ been waiting to Link to come back, especially after all this time.

"Nighty night, Volvagia.."

Within seconds, the blond's body is heavy and his breathing is slow and even.

It's a strange feeling. Volga is feeling nostalgic, but parental and protective. In a few years Link will be able to take the dragon knight down, but right now he just wants to keep the blond safe. He wants to fight for him.

For the first time in months, sleep comes easy with the small bump of warmth against him.


End file.
